1. Field
Example embodiments relate to multi-energy radiation detectors capable of detecting radiation of different energy bands from each other and/or performing imaging processes. Example embodiments also relate to methods of manufacturing multi-energy radiation detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiations such as X-rays or γ-rays (gamma-rays) are highly transmissive, and thus inside of an object may be observed by using the radiation. Due to the above property, radiation has important uses in fields such as non-destructive inspection and medical treatment. Transmission amounts of radiation may vary depending on the density or densities of the object, and the inside of the object may be imaged by measuring difference between the transmission amounts.
Many radiation imaging systems are used regardless of the energy of radiation irradiated to a detector. However, if radiation images of different energy bands are separately obtained and imaging processes are performed, objects having different degrees of absorption, reflection, and refraction of the radiation may be distinguished from each other. Tissues of different components, such as a general tissue and cancer tissue or hard tissue and soft tissue, may be distinguished from each other and may be imaged by using a multi-energy radiation imaging technology that is capable of obtaining images of different energy bands. In order to perform the multi-energy radiation imaging, X-rays of different energies may be used with a filter in an X-ray source or a photon counting method may be used in a detector. However, according to methods of using the filter on the X-ray source, X-rays have to be irradiated a plurality of times to the same object, and thus the image may be distorted due to fine movements of the object, and radiation amounts of the object may be increased. In addition, according to the photon counting method, a complex digital/analog circuit is necessary, and thus it is difficult to obtain a large-sized detector.